


Ninjas

by Naaklasolus



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Team Prime gets  visit from two other Autobots
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Ninjas

**Author's Note:**

> This version of Jazz and Prowl are based off of their TFA counterparts

Jack turned as he heard two unfamiliar voices responding to Bumblebee’s beeps and chirps, to see two new Autobots on either side of Bumblebee. “So, where are these humans anyways? Do they work for Fowler? How did they get involved?” The black-and-yellow one asked warily as he looked around the room before he noticed Jack. “I thought Optimus said we are not involving kids after that mess with Sam.”.

Bumblebee chirped back in response as the Autobot approached Jack and crouched down a bit to look at him. “Prowl, remember personal space.” The blue-and-white one remarked.

“Uh, hi, you two are Autobots too?” Jack asked as he watched the bots who both nod. 

“That they are.” Optimus answered as he approached the two Autobots. “Prowl, Jazz, it’s good to see you both. What brings you two here?”.

The blue-and-white one, Jazz, gave a slight nod. “Unfortunately, we got some information on MECH you’ll want to see, boss.” Jazz answered as he eyed Jack. “Say, Prowl. Doesn’t he kinda look like Skids.”.

Prowl gave a slight nod. “Facial features, yes.”.

Jazz hummed and turned his attention back to Optimus. “You’re not going to like this either. Seems they’re connected with Cobra.”.

Jack just listened quietly as the pair gave their report.


End file.
